


Бронзоволатный

by passionario



Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Русский | Russian, альтернативное понятие о романтике автора, знание канона не обязательно :D
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Владычица говорила Мерлину — белый город, полный звоном колоколов, полный святости, но в недрах его погребены кости драконов. Утер воздвиг свою цитадель на трупах убитых врагов, кровью их закалил стены — Камелот неприступен не силой Ангела, а силой твоего народа, говорила Владычица Мерлину. Она мечтала разжечь в груди его ненависть к людям, но Мерлину было чуждо это чувство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бронзоволатный

**Author's Note:**

> написано на отп-фест 2014 для команды Мерлина.

— ...двадцать пять лет назад, король Утер призвал Ангела, и тот даровал ему силу изгнать зло с наших земель. И с тех пор воцарился мир на землях Альбиона. С именем Ангела победил король Утер драконов, и нарёк его Ангел Пендрагоном, и имя это закрепилось за ним, и сыном его, Артуром, что продолжит хранить наш покой, когда короля не станет.  
Мерлин плотнее запахнул плащ, стараясь не слушать, что нёс базарный кривляка с помоста.  
Мир и покой — ха. Альбиону ещё сотни лет не видать покоя, ни при жизни Утера, ни при его сыне. Ненавидя весь Нижний Мир, Утер топил земли в крови. Прикрываясь его именем направо и налево отряды солдаты сжигали и пытали людей, убивали волков и отстреливали летучих мышей — различать оборотней и настоящих животных люди так и не научились, равно как не знали, что вампиры давно покинули земли Альбиона. Кто забрался к горцам, кто пересёк пролив и укрылся в землях франков — до Мерлина долетали лишь обрывочные слухи.  
Колдуны тоже бежали, пряча свои дьявольские метки. Мерлину повезло — ничто в нём не выдавало мага. Демон пришёл к его матери в образе усталого путника, раненого и несчастного, и Хунис не смогла прогнать его прочь. Высший демон, один из князей, он принял образ человека и жил с ней почти год, пока и в их глухую деревню не добрались отряды ищеек короля.  
Рыдая, Хунис говорила, что они жгли его — громадного дракона, закованного в цепи. Он ревел и бил хвостом по земле, пока хвост не отсекли, а крылья не проел огонь. Хунис говорила — он выжил. В пепле она нашла яйцо, большое и чёрное, и унесла его к проклятому озеру, утопив в его водах.  
Авалон, место, где к Утеру снизошёл Ангел, — воды в нём были отравлены. Нефилимы, люди, которым Утер дал испить из данной ему Ангелом чаши, сходили с ума и погибали, испив из Авалона. Говорили, что феи, живущие в лесах, обретают силу, лишь коснувшись этих вод.  
Хунис отдала яйцо озеру и долго молилась, зайдя по пояс в воду. Смерть, ты забрала у меня мужчину, шептала она Авалону. Оставь мне сына, просила она, положив руку на тяжёлый живот.  
Мерлин родился раньше срока, и на его теле нигде не было метки дьявола. Озёрная Владычица сама принимала у Хунис роды на берегу и благословила ребёнка.  
— Благое дитя, — сказала она Хунис. — Не дай ему погибнуть раньше срока.

И вот, восемнадцать зим спустя, Мерлин пробирался по лабиринту узких улиц Камелота. Спину ему жгли пылающие на защитных башнях костры — днём и ночью двенадцать башен, названные именами апостолов, хранили Камелот от Нижнего Мира. Пока стоят башни, ни одна тварь не проникнет в священный город, говорил по праздникам Утер, поднимая руки к небу. В них сверкал на солнце меч — дарованный Ангелом вместе с чашей, что делала людей неуязвимыми к тварям. Утер отбирал достойнейших и сильнейших, поил своей кровью — и армия его множилась, чтобы нести кару. Чтобы освободить земли Альбиона, веками томившиеся под гнётом нечисти.  
Мерлина в равной степени вырастили лесные духи и мать. Он не видел зла ни от кого, девы, выходившие к нему из деревьев, из речных вод, — то ли на землях Альбиона действительно успели убить всех злых тварей, то ли деревню Мерлина хранили высшие силы.   
— Ты должен повернуть колесо, — сказала ему Озёрная Владычица. — Если ты ступишь в реку, она потечёт вспять.  
Ты, плоть и кровь демона, рождённый в священных водах. Ты, чья сила зажигает на небе звёзды. Ты можешь войти в сердце ангельского города, и тогда его башни падут.  
Владычица говорила Мерлину — белый город, полный звоном колоколов, полный святости, но в недрах его погребены кости драконов. Утер воздвиг свою цитадель на трупах убитых врагов, кровью их закалил стены — Камелот неприступен не силой Ангела, а силой твоего народа, говорила Владычица Мерлину. Она мечтала разжечь в груди его ненависть к людям, но Мерлину было чуждо это чувство.  
Если пролить в огонь башен кровь демона, огонь погаснет, а башни падут. Небо почернеет над Камелотом, и почернеют стены его, обнажив правду, что прячут.  
Мерлин не хотел ничего разрушать. По разговорам людей он узнал, что близилась ярмарка в честь дня Ангела — день, что никогда не отмечали в его деревне. Года сменяют друг друга в этот день, и на заре король Утер выносит из сокровищницы чашу. Капает его кровь на золото, и те, кто испивают её, обращаются нефилимами, наполовину становятся наполовину людьми, наполовину ангелами. Мерлину было интересно — неужели такое возможно?  
— В Камелоте, — говорила Хунис Мерлину прежде, чем тот отправился в путь, — живёт мой родич, Гаюс. Найди его и передай записку.  
Потолкавшись на рынке, Мерлин узнал, что Гаюс — королевский лекарь и живёт при замке. Белые стены взмывали в небо, сверкая стёклами окон на солнце. Войди в сердце тьмы, говорила Владычица. Войди туда — докажи, что ты белее всех святых.

Гаюс оказался чудаковатым стариком, странным, но добрым. Взгляд его, пронизывающий и неприятный, пригвоздил Мерлина к месту раньше слов.  
— Если ты настолько глуп, что пришёл сюда, то останься в живых как можно дольше. Я знал твоего отца — вместе с ним сожгли женщину, которую я любил. Она солгала, что околдовала меня, чтобы спасти, и твой отец убил её до того, как люди сожгли костёр.  
Мерлин молчал. Ему нечего было ответить. Он знал, что такое зло, лишь по чужим рассказам.  
— Я хочу посмотреть на ярмарку, — пробормотал он в ответ. Гаюс фыркнул, отвернулся к столу и занялся лежащими на нём травами, а потом спокойно велел Мерлину принести один из пузатых пузырьков, которыми были заставлены полки.  
Лекарства, что готовил Гаюс, куда больше походили на зелья, но Гаюс был чист — в жилах его кровь человека смешалась с кровью Ангела, и творить магию он был неспособен по природе своей. Гаюс показывал Мерлину знаки, которые наносили детям при крещении святой водой — они хранили их всю жизнь. У людей, уже испивших из чаши, дети рождали нефилимами, им не было нужды проходит обряд.  
— Хочешь жить здесь, — ворчал Гаюс, — будь добр, приноси пользу.  
Бегая по городу и замку по его поручениям, Мерлин успел подружиться со многими — прислугой, горожанами, даже замковой стражей. Порой ему казалось, что он просто сменил дружбу с лесными духами на дружбу с людьми — а потом слышал полные ненависти голоса. Люди, подчинённые власти Утера, мечтали убить всех представителей Нижнего Мира. Эти люди улыбались ему — кухарка, только что проклинавшая фей, которых никогда в жизни не видела, совала Мерлину тёплый пирожок с потрохами, архивариус, принимавший из рук Мерлина снадобье от боли в костях, рассказывал о том, как оборотни жрут младенцев в колыбелях.  
Эти люди никогда не видели настоящей магии, думал Мерлин с горечью. Как могут они его ненавидеть? Всё детство он слышал о жестокости Утера — даже сейчас, увидев его мельком, Мерлин не чувствовал злости. Утер показался ему суровым, жестким — но по рассказам он знал, как ласков Утер со своей воспитанницей, леди Морганой, как любит своего сына. Разве человек, способный на любовь, может быть злым, думал Мерлин.

В ночь перед днём Ангела Мерлин проснулся посреди ночи от колокольного звона, а потом в дверь их с Гаюсом комнатки кто-то оглушительно забарабанил. Мерлин, которому Гаюс отвёл коморку, где раньше хранил мешки с травами, не видел, что происходило — услышал лишь торопливые шаркающие шаги, неровные голоса. Он накинул рубаху, подтянул штаны и сунул ноги в сапоги.  
— Мерлин, — позвал его Гаюс из комнаты. — Мерлин, ты мне нужен.  
Рядом с Гаюсом стоял стражник — бледный, с испуганными глазами. Гаюс что-то торопливо собирал по полкам. Поманив к себе Мерлина, он вручил ему плотно набитую сумку, в которой звякало стекло.  
— Что происходит?  
— Принц вернулся, — прошептал Гаюс. — Мне сказали, он тяжело ранен. Собери остальное и приходи. Тебя проводят.  
Гаюс заспешил прочь из комнаты. Стражник дёрнулся было следом, но потом перевёл взгляд на Мерлина.  
— Принцу, — он нервно облизнул губы, — очень плохо.  
— Гаюс хороший целитель, — пробормотал Мерлин, не разбору складывая склянки в сумку.  
Это могло быть предупреждение, послание Озёрной Владычицы. Поспеши, Мерлин — он почти слышал её шёпот в ушах. Поспеши и спаси свой народ. Но Мерлин, рождённый в водах ангельского озера, был и магом, и нефилимом — может, думал он, я смогу что-то изменить.  
Принц не походил на короля — высокий и светловолосый, он безжизненно лежал на чистых простынях. Так тихо, словно кто-то похитил его дыхание. Духи ветра умели делать это, но их нежные руки не оставляли рваных ран на теле.  
Гаюс суетился вокруг принца — промывал раны, накладывал повязки. Король стоял в изножье кровати, а у окна, обратив взор на восток, к солнцу, что должно было скоро взойти, молилась леди Моргана.  
Мерлин помог Гаюсу влить в рот принца отвар целебных трав, обтёр лицо влажной тряпкой. Дыхание принца стало ровнее, глубже — Гаюс вздохнул с облегчением и укрыл принца одеялом.  
— Ваше Величество, светает. Вам пора.  
Мерлин думал — Утер останется подле сына, или хотя бы леди Моргана, но они оба ушли — с прямыми спинами и суровыми лицами. Солнце гасло, запутавшись в чёрных волосах леди Морганы, и Мерлину стало не по себе. Зов крови, говорила ему Владычица, ты почувствуешь нашу кровь везде. Кровью пропитаны белые камни, кровью ходит белолицая дева — любимая падчерица короля Утера, ведьма ведьм, страшная — в глазах её Мерлин увидел смерть.

На ладони Утера — незаживающий шрам. Каждый год он рассекает её священным мечом, и кровь капает в чашу. Гаюс отпустил Мерлина на торжество, оставшись с принцем — ему помогала служанка леди Морганы, Гвиневера, весёлая и улыбчивая девушка, с которой Мерлин тоже успел подружиться.  
Колокола били на заре иначе, медленно и торжественно. Люди подходили к Утеру и преклоняли пред ним колени — кровь пачкали их губы, и священник набрасывал им на плечи алые плащи, шитые золотом. Люди, обращённые нефилимами, опора королевства. Мерлин насчитал тринадцать избранных — и сотни их были на площади.  
— Сегодня вернулся ваш принц, — обратился к народу Утер, поднявшись на помост. — Он провёл долгие дни вдали от нас, сражаясь и очищая земли наши от зла, чтобы вам не страшно было выйти за пределы этих стен.  
Смешавшись с толпой, Мерлин слушал, как рёв толпы, полный ненависти, сливается со словами Утера.  
— Артур был ранен, но его люди пленили тварь, что сделала это. Сегодня, в двадцать шестой день Ангела, — голос Утера словно возвысился, стал пронзительным — Мерлину захотелось зажать уши, отвернуться и уйти с площади, но он не мог, словно прирос к месту. — Сегодня мы убьём демона.  
В центр площади выкатили телегу. Мерлин привстал на цыпочки, чтобы лучше видеть: стража стянула с телеги грязное покрывало, вытащило на свет — не чудовище, тоненькую заплаканную девушку с неровно обрезанными волосами.  
— Эта тварь, оборачиваясь волчицей, пожирала крестьян и их детей, нападала на путников — она чуть не загрызла вашего принца.  
Мерлин перевёл взгляд с Утера на стоявшую позади него леди Моргану — лицо той было словно у каменной статуи, и лишь глаза горели чёрным пламенем. Знала ли Владычица, что подле короля есть дитя Нижнего Мира? Знает ли это дитя о том, что оно иного мира?  
Мерлин ушёл с площади до того, как началась казнь — но треск пламени и крики девушки душили его, а слёзы обжигали лицо. Он бежал с площади, не разбирая дороги, и пришёл в себя уже у городских ворот. Над Камелотом плыл колокольный звон и поднимался густой чёрный дым. Чуя опасность, оборотни обращаются в зверей, а шерсть плохо горит.

Принц был ранен, а двое его людей — загрызены насмерть. Их тоже сожгли, а пепел скрыли под мраморными плитами в подземельях под замком, что называли иначе Безмолвным Городом, Городом Смерти.  
Выстроенный на костях, отмытый кровью — Камелот, прекрасный, наречённый быть вечным, как тебе удаётся оставаться белым?  
Следующей ночью ужасная буря обрушилась на город — ветер стонал и выл, казалось, сотрясается вся крепость. Мерлин вышел во двор — лицо хлестал злой дождь, а в раскатах грома он слышал угрозу. В Камелоте он был в безопасности, за воротами же с водой на землю спускалась Владычица Озера, уставшая ждать.  
Она ушла с рассветом, оставив глянцевые под солнцем лужи и тревогу.  
— У всего есть цена, Мерлин, — сказал ему Гаюс. — Они вырастили тебя, чтобы вернуть своё прошлое.  
— Я не хочу их прошлого.  
— Присмотри за Артуром, пока я посплю.  
Мерлин ждал вопроса о настоящем, будущем, но Гаюс уже знал все ответы.  
Принц Артур спал тревожно, его голова металась по подушке — смоченная в ледяном травяном отваре тряпица постоянно съезжала со лба. Принц словно горел изнутри. Мерлин облизнул губы; он знал, что раны, что терзали принца, можно вылечить лишь при помощи шерсти и когтей напавшего оборотня — особенно если в них попала слюна. Мог вылечить принца и маг — но тут была леди Моргана, всё ещё молившаяся, и стража. Мерлин ещё ни разу не использовал свою силу в этих стенах.  
Озёрная Владычица была прошлым, король Утер — настоящим. Мерлин мечтал о будущем. Сила его холодом сорвалась с ладони, когда Мерлин поправлял принцу тряпицу на лбу. Сила его успокоила душу, истерзанную волком. Солнечным светом на мгновение зажглись глаза Мерлина — он встретился глазами с леди Морганой, и солнце погасло, прогнанное ночью. Леди Моргана кивнула ему — а губы её ни на миг не прекратили шептать молитву.  
Рождённая в святости, носившая на теле ангельские знаки, она принадлежала Нижнему Миру, и Утер любил её. Мерлин перевёл взгляд на принца — сон того теперь был тих и спокоен.

Очнулся принц лишь на пятый день, да и то ненадолго, вновь погрузившись в забытье. Позже Мерлин узнал, что перед казнью у девушки-оборотня вырвали когти и состригли шерсть для лекарств. Обрабатывая раны принца, Мерлин чувствовал, как жгут ему кожу мази, сделанные из магического существа.  
— Ты хотел узнать, каково это — жить в настоящем мире. Ты понял? — спросил его Гаюс. Мерлин облизнул пересохшие губы.  
— Страшно.  
— Уходи обратно, туда, где Владычица Озера укроет тебя. Забери мать и живи с ней в мире.  
— Мира больше нет, — мотнул головой Мерлин.  
Мира не будет, пока он держит весы, не давая им качнуться. Иногда Мерлин приходил к башням — прикладывал руки к белым стенам, прислушиваясь к гудению пламени. Камень холодил пальцы, от него шла энергия — не добрая и не злая, она просто хранила. Магии не было дела до того, что ты считаешь правильным. Магия была подобна воде — принимала ту форму, которую ей заполняли, будь то демон, фея или воспитанница короля.  
Леди Моргана и её служанка помогали Гаюсу и Мерлину ухаживать за Артуром — других к принцу не подпускал Утер. Покои принца постоянно стерегли, но здесь, в стенах Камелота, от стражи не было толка. Принц Артур был любим в народе, а обитатели Нижнего Мира не могли проникнуть за стены, чтобы закончить начатое оборотнем.  
— Одним из павших был слуга Артура, — сказал Утер Мерлину. — Ты займёшь его место.  
Солнце вызолотило рассыпавшиеся на подушке волосы Артура, тот приоткрыл глаза — прозрачно-голубые, цвета весеннего неба после дождя.

Мерлин шёл в темноте — его путь освещало лишь золото магии в собственных глазах. Он спотыкался, падал — но упорно поднимался и шёл вперёд. Озёрная Владычица не могла войти в Камелот, но ей было подвластно многое — вода в колодцах пересыхала, а урожай на полях уничтожал неведомый мор. Утер терял терпение — всё больше нефилимов покидали стены Камелота. Люди жгли костры, и так светло на землях Альбиона было только во времена Великого изгнания драконов, когда ночь страшилась яростного пламени, и небо было красно от боли древних существ.  
Люди боялись магии, страшились неведомого — всё больше людей присягало на верность Утеру, и лорды приводили свои армии под знамёна с гордым золотым львом. Церемония вознесения перестала быть ежедгодной — Мерлин не пробыл и зимы в Камелоте, но уже четырежды Утер рассекал свою ладонь, и кровь его, смешанная с ангельской, капала в чашу.  
Чаша Жизни, говорил народ.  
Чашей Смерти нарёк её Мерлин, и сердце его сжималось от боли. Не было пути, где бы он увидел свет. Черная душа Утера заслонила солнце над землями Альбиона.  
Птицы приносили вести из-за белых стен: веточки коры, в которых чувствовались отпечатки души, цветы, аромат которых дарил видения. Чародеи возвращались, и вампиры выходили из пещер, прятались в сожжённых крепостях. Потеряв терпение, Владычица Озера звала детей Нижнего Мира — она пела им про мир древний, мир, который принадлежал им по праву, и уставшие прятаться создания шли, опутанные её сладкими речами.

Мерлин не покидал стен замка, оставаясь подле принца Артура, который выздоравливал медленно. Он был раздражителен, нетерпелив — и оттого раны заживали дольше. Подхлёстываемый собственным бессилием, которое переплавлялось в злость, Артур пытался делать то, чего ещё не мог — едва зажившие раны вновь расходились.  
Он не умел сдаваться, думал Мерлин, и злился в ответ — они постоянно ругались, и часто Мерлин забывал, что перед ним принц.  
— Вы можете пожелать спокойно хотя бы десять дней, — ворчал Мерлин.  
— Не может, — отвечала ему леди Моргана вместо Артура, что сердито молчал.  
Её присутствие смущало Мерлина — порой вместо неё Мерлину виделась Озёрная Владычица, тёмные косы её и глаза, сиявшие золотом на солнце. Платья леди Морганы, шитые драгоценными камнями, мало походили на лёгкие ткани, в которые заворачивалась Владычица, поднимаясь из вод, и лицо леди Морганы, тонкое, казалось слишком нежным — Владычица же давно утратила мягкость. Сердце её было сковано ненавистью подобно тому, как воды Авалона в зимнюю стужу покрывал лёд. Сердце её, черное, походило на короля Утера.  
Ересь, за которую Мерлина возвели бы на костёр, узнай кто-то о его мыслях.

Артур больше не отъезжал далеко от Камелота — Утер опасался, что дети Нижнего Мира хотят закончить начатое. Артур, первый своей линии, чья кровь была чиста — мать его, Игрейн, была обращена Ангелом вместе с Утером, но не пережила родов. Может, оттого и волосы Артура сияли солнцем, а глаза казались небом. Ему суждено было продолжить дело отца — отдавать своему народу всего себя до последней капли крови.  
Когда Артур окреп достаточно, чтобы Утер и Гаюс разрешили ему покинуть пределы Камелота, Артур выехал на охоту.  
Артура и Утера различало то, что Артур убивал лишь тех, кто терзал людей, а не тех, кого боялся. Мерлину казалось, что Артур вообще не знает, что такое страх. Он следил за ним во время болезни: прикованный к кровати, Артур собирал донесения с земель, и люди его были преданы принцу больше, чем королю. Он ехал туда, где одичавшие оборотни жрали крестьян, где оборотни устраивали кровавые пиршества, оставляя опустошённые деревни.  
Преступники равны перед сталью, будь то человек или дитя Нижнего Мира.  
Мерлин ждал Артура у ворот — хотя тот всегда просил ждать в его покоях. Но Мерлин просто не мог усидеть на месте. Кому служишь ты, слышал он голос Владычицы в своих ушах. Кому предан ты, палачу своего народа, или нам.  
Но Мерлин смотрел на Артура — душа его была чиста, как родник, а сердце болело за своих людей, и люди его становились людьми Мерлина.

Минула зима, весна сменилась летом, и Мерлин вышел за белые стены. Он шёл прочь от Камелота; деревья сомкнулись над его головой — лес, светлый и полный тёплого шелеста листьев, вдруг стал тёмен и страшен.  
Три ночи назад над Камелотом простёрлась тень — старики шептались, что это дракон. Утер собирал армию, а Артур и его люди прочёсывали окрестности.  
До Авалона от Камелота было несколько дней пути, но Мерлин достиг берега озера через несколько часов. На мелководье, пригревшись на солнце, дремал дракон. Чешуя его, блестящая, казалась алой и золотой. Цвета Пендрагонов, изгнавших драконов с земель Альбиона. Величайший из всех драконов пал, пронзённый копьём Утера, истерзанный пламенем — и Хунис похоронила его в водах Авалона.  
Хунис говорила, что отец Мерлина, обернувшийся крылатым змеем, был чёрен словно безлунная ночь.  
— Глупое дитя, — сказал ему дракон, и голос его, походивший на протяжный стон охотничьего рога, заполнил уши Мерлина. — Маленький храбрый маг, зачем пришёл ты сюда?  
— Драконы мудры. Драконы хранят будущее, — прошептал Мерлин.  
— Утер Пендрагон перечеркнул наше будущее, испив крови Ангела. Мне больше нечего хранить, маленький маг, я пришёл сюда умирать.  
Дракон тяжело поднялся. Крылья его дёрнулись, словно он хотел взлететь, но дракон оставался на земле, медленно заходил в воду. Мерлин видел поднявшуюся над гладью озера женскую фигуру — Владычица распахнула дракону объятья и ждала его, последнего в своём роде. Она забрала его на дно, не проронив ни слова — и от слёз, что Владычица уронила в воду, озеро вскипело. Священный Авалон, место, где Утеру явился ангел, стал могилой для князя демонов и последнего дракона на земле.  
Мир ангельский не существовал без Нижнего, потому что только так их можно было различить.

Небо затянули тучи, но к Мерлину отовсюду слетались светлячки, оборачиваясь крохотными феями. Из лесной чащи выступил единорог, и Мерлин погладил серебряную шкуру — единорог уронил в его ладони хрустальные слёзы, драгоценный талисман, что защитит вернее стен Камелота. Обратный путь занял дневной переход — лесные духи вели Мерлина тайными тропами. Они покинули его, заслышав конское ржание; сказка закончилась, сменившись мелким противным дождём.   
Вскоре Мерлин столкнулся с одним из отрядов Утера. Нефилимы признали в нём слугу принца.   
— Артур уже повернул к Камелоту, — отрывисто бросил сэр Леон. — Ты отстал от его отряда?   
В шелесте листьев Мерлин слышал горечь и слова прощания; его первая прогулка по лесу за долгое время обернулась последней. Нижний Мир прощает дружбу с людьми, но не с нефилимами.   
Мерлин вернулся в Камелот с тяжестью на сердце. Он видел, как умирает последний дракон, и люди, что окружали его, были тому виной. Озёрная Владычица собирала войска, копила силы. Фэйри, стряхнув вековой сон, выходили из своих холмов и поднимали знамёна. Близилась война, страшная — Нижний Мир мог быть куда страшнее, чем в тех сказках, что передавали из уст в уста.   
— Где ты был? — хмуро спросил Артур Мерлина, когда тот поднялся в покои принца. Артур выглядел усталым, чуть старше, чем был на самом деле.   
— Искал дракона, — неловко пошутил Мерлин.   
Артур засмеялся, и смех его походил на сухой треск костра. Он не затронул глаз — весеннее небо затянули грозовые тучи, солнце померкло. Весна, которую встретил Мерлин, обернулась зимой, суровой и жадной до тепла. 

В первый лета Гаюс сказал Мерлину, что Утер умирает. Кровь, сказал Гаюс, у него почти не осталось крови. Вера — вот что поддерживало жизнь короля, вера и ненависть, что шли с ним рука о руку долгие годы.   
— Он знает? — спросил Мерлин, сам не понимая, кого имеет ввиду — Утера или Артура.   
— Я лекарь короля, — Гаюс распрямил плечи, словно глянул на Мерлина сверху вниз. — Я говорю своему королю обо всём.   
Когда Мерлин пришёл к Артуру, тот уже знал. Он стоял у окна, распахнув ставни, и вглядывался вдаль. Если присмотреться, за лесами и полями можно было различить мерцание вод Авалона — а может, Мерлину просто чудилось. Солнце садилось, окрашивая небо цветом светлой меди, а тени обращала волосы Артура тёмным мёдом.  
— Я хочу, — медленно заговорил Артур, услышав его шаги. — Чтобы ты был первым обращённым моей линии.   
Слова его упали в пустоту, которую подарил Мерлину Камелот. Мерлин искал своё будущее, и вот сын короля, что клялся уничтожить всех из народа Мерлина, даровал ему драгоценнейшую из милостей, что существовали. Лающий смех Озёрной Владычицы зазвучал у Мерлина в ушах. Он ясно видел, как она поднимается со дна, обвитая нитками жемчуга, как танцует на волнах — и рядом с ней пляшут духи, на берегу зажигаются костры фэйри.  
Камелот, белый город, но сердце его черно ненавистью короля. Сердце его полно лжи, полно трупов его прошлое.   
Мерлин облизнул губы.   
— Я не достоин, Ваше Высочество.   
— Это, — Артур обернулся, — решать мне.  
Золотоволосый, в красной рубахе — Пендрагон, не убивший не единого дракона. Артур может спасти их всех — король будущего, король, чуждый ненависти. Опустившись перед ним на колени, Мерлин прижался губами к его рукам; поцелуй не вассала, но слуги, готового посвятить свою жизнь господину.   
Руки Артура были холодны, словно кровь его застыла.

Утер распорядился, что никто не знал. Камелот не может показать свою слабость. Я могу умереть от старости для народа, сказал Утер. Камелот должен оставаться сильным, повторял он каждый день. Стены никогда не должны пасть.   
Теперь Артур проводил с ним много больше времени, чем раньше — но и с Мерлином тоже. Они разговаривали — Артуру было интересно, чем жил Мерлин до Камелота, и, умалчивая о прошлом своём, Мерлин чувствовал стыд и вину. Редкие поцелуи Артура не походили на прикосновения возлюбленных — продолжение разговора, молчаливое выражение доверия. Мерлин спал на тюфяке у двери его комнаты, слушая в ночной темноте чужое дыхание — ровно дышал Артур, и Камелот настраивался на его дыхание.   
Утер женил Артура на леди Моргане, и на время их свадьбы люди забыли про страх. Ярмарочные костры горели вокруг города десять дней, и десять дней не смолкали песни, смех и пьяные крики. Вновь зазвенело турнирное оружие — древняя забава, позабытая было за войной с Нижним Миром, вернулась вместе с радостью. Утер, укутанный в меха посреди летней жары, смотрел на детей своих — белая рука леди Морганы в руке Артура. Чёрные косы её были обвиты жемчугом, жемчугом шито платье. Среди гуляк Мерлин увидел мелькнувшего двойника принцессы. Озёрная Владычица насмешливо улыбнулась ему и растворилась в толпе.  
Свадьба эта ничего не изменила для Артура — одну ночь он теперь проводил в покоях леди Морганы, возвращаясь к себе на рассвете.   
— Она словно сестра мне, Мерлин, — говорил Артур.   
Она сестра тебе и мне, шептал мысленно Мерлин. Он просил, сам не зная у кого, чтобы Артур был счастлив. Чтобы тень Владычицы, руки её, мокрые и ядовитые, не коснулись Артура руками леди Морганы.   
В последний день осени леди Моргана объявила, что тяжела. 

До рождения внука Утер уже не дожил — колокола зазвонили на пятую ночь после дня Ангела. Артур провёл подле тела отца всю ночь, закрывшись в тронном зале. Мерлин ждал его, сидя под дверью — он молился, сам не понимая кому. Бог нефилимов не был его богом, а Нижний Мир этой ночью должен был устроить великое празднество.   
Камелот стонал под ногами Мерлина, древние кости дрожали в недрах земли, и пламя на башнях трепетало под порывами ветра.   
Трижды стража приходила к Артуру с докладом, и трижды Мерлин их гнал их прочь.   
Если стены падут, Мерлин защитит не город этот — людей и Артура, даже если те возведут на костёр.   
На рассвете спустилась леди Моргана — бледная, с покрасневшими глазами, она придерживала округлившийся под платьем живот.   
— Ты был здесь всю ночь? — спросила она Мерлина. Ведьма ведьм, подумал тот, дева, похожая лицом на Озёрную Владычицу, воспитанница короля Утера и жена короля Артура. На теле её были ангельские знаки, и во чреве её было святое дитя.   
Мерлин не успел ответить. Двери отворились с тихим скрипом, и показался Артур — босой, в распахнутой рубахе. От холода руки его покраснели, а губы казались синими. Леди Моргана накинула ему на плечи свой плащ, подбитый мехом, и сжала его руку — вторую же руку Артур протянул Мерлину.   
— Ты был здесь всю ночь, — эхом за леди Морганой повторил Артур.   
— Мой король, — Мерлин встал на колени, но Артур поднял его и прижал к себе.   
Дети Нижнего Мира, жена и возлюбленный короля нефилимов. 

Перед коронацией Артур хотел отправиться к Авалону. Место, где мой отец призвал Ангела, сказал Артур, колыбель нашего народа. Он взял с собой лишь Мерлина, и они выехали на рассвете.   
— Ты веришь мне? — спросил Мерлин, когда они достигли леса.   
Артур ничего не ответил, но взгляд его значил куда больше слов. Они вышли к Авалону в вечерних сумерках, и, едва они привязали коней, туман, что скрадывал горизонт, расступился. Озёрная Владычица поднималась из воды, и её сопровождала свита из духов. Один за другим на берегу вспыхивали костры — оборотни и вампиры, фэйри, колдуны; сегодня здесь были все, кого позвала Владычица.   
Мерлин вышел вперёд, закрывая собой Артура.   
— Старое время закончилось. Ты сказала моей матери — сохрани дитя до срока. Я говорю — срок настал.   
— Моё милое дитя лета, — прошептала Владычица, раскрывая руки. — Ты просишь простить смерть своих братьев, своих сестёр? Ты жил в городе, что построили кровью их — неужели она не звала тебя?   
— Нижний Мир убил достаточно, чтобы десятикратно отомстить. Я пришёл заключить договор.   
Артур молчал, и тяжёлый взгляд его жёг Мерлину спину. С Артуром был священный меч, что даровал Ангел, меч, что поднялся из вод Авалона. Сталь его была закалена магией, не только верой.   
— Назови моё имя, маленький маг, — пропела Владычица. — Назови моё истинное имя, имя, которое осенило твоё рождение подобно тому, как имя Ангела даровало жизнь нефилиму за твоей спиной.  
Казалось, весь мир стих, замер в ожидании. Именем демона можно изгнать его, можно подчинить. Мерлин, рождённый от высшего князя ада, крещённый в ангельских водах озера Авалон. Величайший из всех живущих.   
— Мать демонов, Нимуэ, я прошу тебя о мире — или оба мира падут, не оставив даже памяти.   
— Будь по твоему, — молвила Владычица, и голос её походил на стон ветра. — Мы договорим позже.   
Она вскинула руки к небу, и оно раскололось пополам, пронзённое молниями. Гроза обрушилась на них, дождь больно хлестал по рукам и спине, но был не в силах погасить волшебные костры. 

Мерлин привёл Артура в свою деревню. Прежде чем они зашли в дом, Артур поймал Мерлина за запястье и притянул к себе. Одну руку он прижал к лезвию меча, рассекая ладонь.   
— Пей, — голос его был тихим, но Мерлин не посмел ослушаться.   
Все ангелы ужасны, говорила маленькому Мерлину Владычица. Страшись их, ибо гнев их стирает целые города.   
Кровь Артура на вкус ничем не отличалась от обычной, лишь по телу прокатилась горячая волна.   
— Как такой нелепый человек как ты, мог оказаться магом, который отвоевал мир для моего народа? — устало спросил Артур. Гроза ушла, и звёзды ярко сияли на небе: в их свете Мерлин видел, что глаза Артура смеются.   
— Я думал, ты убьёшь меня, — признался Мерлин. Он услышал шаги за дверью: наверное, Хунис проснулась и теперь прислушивалась к тому, что происходит.   
— Дурак, — Артур рывком притянул его к себе.   
Костры на башнях Камелота будут пылать столько, сколько жив будет Мерлин, и никто не войдёт в белые стены города. Мерлин держал будущее в своих руках, он хранил его теперь. Князь демонов, что был его отцом, оборачивался в дракона.   
Твоя рука в моей руке — я не отпущу её.


End file.
